We were sitting there by the water
by ashketchumfangurl
Summary: Just a pokéshipping one-shot


**We were sitting there by the water...**

_**A/N: Hello, fellow authors! I've decided to try something new, and try to write a pokéshipping one-shot. So, here's a quick summary of what it will be about: **_

_**Misty is in a bad mood, and Ash takes her somewhere to try and cheer her up. They soon realise that they are more than just friends.**_

I love pokémon, but sadly, I don't own it. Game Freak, you guys are awesome! As are you, Nintendo.

Anyway, I hope you like this! 

•••

Misty grumbled. She hadn't had a very good day at all. Her sisters annoying her. Looking after the gym while they were partying. Being defeated more often than usual. And now, her latest problem. Ash was late. Very late. It was normal for him to be late, but two hours? Her cerulean eyes gazed out of the window, finally spotting the boy running, Pikachu trailing behind him. She let out a sigh. _At least he's here now._

"Hey, Mist! I'm so sorry! I lost track of time!"Ash cried, as he ran into the gym.

"Pikachu! Pika!"Pikachu squeaked, an apologetic look in his dark eyes.

"I should whack you with my mallet, Ketchum,"Misty replied,"Two hours?!"

Misty folded her arms, an angered look finding it's way onto her face. Ash stared at the redhead, trying to come up with a good excuse for being so late. He had got caught up in a battle, but one battle did not normally last two hours. He scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"I... Um... Got lost?"

Misty rolled her eyes,"Yeah, whatever."

Ash had in fact slept in, and had completely forgotten about coming to see Misty, until his mother told him. He had ran all the way to Cerulean, feeling awful about forgetting his best friend. Pikachu giggled at his master's unease, knowing that Ash was in trouble.

"Mist... "Ash thought for a moment before continuing," Why don't I take you somewhere special? It might help cheer you up a bit?"

Misty was interested, but then again, Ash's special places were fast food restaurants and gyms. She flicked her red hair over her shoulders, and sighed. _I might as well go with him, even if it is to a fast food place._ She nodded in response to Ash's idea, and Ash smiled happily.

"Come on then! Let's go on an adventure!"He said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the gym.

"Ash! Slow down!"Misty cried, surprised by how fast he was running, considering he had just ran all the way to Cerulean from Pallet.

"Pikaaa!"Pikachu whined, trailing behind the two humans.

Ash knew exactly where he'd take her. It would be the perfect thing to cheer her up. Somewhere that would bring back the memories from the time they first met. He just kept running, his hand gripping Misty's tightly.

Misty was not enjoying being dragged along the little forest paths at all. Even if it was Ash dragging her, she still didn't enjoy seeing all the little bug pokémon crawling and flying around the trees and bushes. Though, at the same time, she was laughing, Ash's eagerness was amusing her. She wondered what this 'special place' was.

The two teenagers and Pikachu soon reached a stream. Ash sat on the grass and beckoned for Misty to do the same. Ash was impressed with himself. He'd actually found it, the place where he and Misty first met._ Surely this'll cheer her up!_ Ash thought.

"This is that river... That river I fished you out of... This is where we first met... "Misty said, smiling slightly.

"Yep, this is the place."Ash replied proudly.

Ash looked at the girl beside him. Her hair fell just below her shoulders, her eyes a brilliant sea green. His face suddenly grew warm. He turned his gaze back onto the water.

"You still haven't changed a bit, Ash."She giggled, giving him a playful shove in the side.

"And neither have you, Misty." He laughed.

Misty took a little time to look at Ash. His jet-black hair was a mess, as usual, his warm, brown eyes shone happily. Her cheeks turned pink. Why did she, all of a sudden, feel like this. She was no longer angry. _This place_, she thought,_ It's so good to be back_. It felt especially good to be here with him. She couldn't quite put a finger on why she was feeling like this.

_You like her, Ash_, the teenage boy thought, _You_ like _like her. _He was confused. _Him_, thinking about that kind of stuff. It surprised even him. Misty was his best friend, and always had been, but now, he saw her as something more. His face reddened as he reached for her hand, taking it gently. The action surprised Misty, but she didn't mind. Ash gazed at her with his brown eyes.

"Misty, can I ask you something?"He said, a little sheepishly.

"Of course you can."Misty said, not taking here eyes off of the river before them.

"We're friends... best friends, right?"

"Of course we are."

"Misty... you're more than just my best friend... I... I..." Ash stumbled over his words.

Pikachu, who was sat beside his master, gave him a little shock. Nothing the would harm him, just an encouraging little zap. He knew what Ash was trying to say to Misty, and supported him. Pikachu had always known that this would happen some day, and he knew that Ash would be nervous. The mouse giggled slightly. Several life threatening experiences, and he's nervous about talking to one girl.

"Thanks, Pikachu..."Ash whispered, ans turned to Misty again, "What I want to say, Misty, is that I... like you."

Misty didn't know what to say, did he just say that... he liked her. Her heart pounded. Her face turned pink. Ash gave her hand a squeeze, and she turned her gaze to meet his. There faces slowly got closer to each other's. Their lips touched for the briefest of seconds, but it was the happiest the pair had felt in a long time. They drew away from each other, faces red and grinning widely.

"What does this mean for us?" Ash asked Misty.

"It means, Ketchum, that we just kissed, and, it means that I like you too." Misty replied.

And that was what happened, while they sat by the water that day. That was the day that would change their lives forever...

THE END.

A/N: Please R&R!


End file.
